Abandoned and Alone
by Yin Yang Neko-chan
Summary: Naruto may seem to be a idiot to other people, but he is not. He has to solve problems, alone.
1. Intro

**Yin-Yang Neko: Hi guys! This chapter might be short, but it is my first fanfic, so go easy on me!**

 **'** thoughts'

"dialect"

 **Normal Pov**

It was a rainy day, where Team 7 gathered on the third training ground for another D-rank mission.

"Okay, today we are capturing Tora, the cat of the wife of the fire daimyo, Madam Shijimi," said a jounin ninja that had gravity-defying silver hair.

"Ughhhh," said a certain pink banshee.

"...," a certain Uchiha brooded.

Everyone was expecting the sunshine-blond hair to respond, but nothing happened. His shoulder length hair covered his eyes as he looked down.

"Ummm, are you ok Naruto?" Said the fan of the 'Icha Icha' as he read the perverted book, while the rest of the blond's teammates continued to stare at him.

 **Naruto Pov**

'Oh no I have to play the rent today. What do I do? I also ran out of food today and I also forgot to pay the water and electrical bills, guess there's no water and light tonight. My face feels hot and I feel dizzy, do I have a cold?'

"Ummm, are you ok Naruto?"

"Huh?! Oh I'm ok Kaka-sensei, just daydreaming, hehehe." 'Can't take a break,huff,huff, need the money.'

"Well, okay, let's start another mission!"

 **Normal Pov**

 **"** This is Sasuke, arrived at point C.'

"This is Sakura, arrived at point B."

"...This is Naruto, arrived at point A."

"You're slow Naruto... Okay, 7th unit... The target has moved."

"Usuratonkachi..."

 **Time skip...**

"Good job Team 7!" Said a chunin ninja with a scar on his nose.

Tora was resting in Naruto's arms, purring loudly as Naruto petted him, in all the spots that a cat would loved to be rubbed.

"Tora!" The owner of the pitiful cat grabbed Tora from Naruto's arms and strangled him in which the wife the fire daimyo thought was hugging. "Thank you for catching Tora! This cat sure loves to flee!"

'Flee from you...' Thought everyone in the room.

"Here's your pay Team 7!" Iruka said, cheerfully.

After Team 7 got their pay, Naruto went to the window.

"Sorry guys! I need to go to an very important meeting!" Said the whiskered scar boy.

'Meeting what kind of meeting does he need to go to?' Everyone in the room pondered.

 **Naruto Pov**

'Need to go back home...' "Huff, huff, puff," quick... As soon as I got in the house, I quickly locked the doors. 'Need to go to my job...' "Haaaa, huff..."I guess I can rest for a few minutes, there's enough time until it starts at 6:30 (it's 5:30). The floor looks nice..."

 **THUD!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sick on the floor

**Since my close friend RS9411 begged me to do another chapter, I'll do it!**

 **Yin Yang Neko: Hi! My goal for this chapter: have longer words and a less childish writing!**

 **Naruto:Sure...**

 **Yin Yang Neko: Ok let's start the story! Of course since I see all writers do this-I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

 **"speak"**

 **'thinking'**

 **"KYUUBI SPEAKING"'**

 ***Action**

 **Warning: rape involved though not explicit**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Naruto Pov**

"Ramen... Huh?! Shimata! I'm going to be late for work!" '...I guess he'll never help me huh.'

 **Flashback- 7 years ago-Normal Pov**

A 5 year old Naruto was walking home in the alleyways after being alone in the park at sunset. 'Why won't anyone talk to me? Am I what everyone calls me... A monster? Is that why everyone around does mean things to me?'

"Ughhh... I shouldn't have drink so much..." A man that looked like a civilian was leaning over another civilian.

"Hey Shibata! Why did you do that? You could've thought of me, your drinking buddy, who choose to send you home like this, you drunkard!"

"That's why I love you Yuusuke-chan! I had a dream of Marie-chan dying last night... All because of that demon gaki! Ohhhh... Look who's hereee~" The person who seemed to be named Shibata slurred.

"I like how you think Shibata,and if we do get caught, they can lower our punishment if we tell the we were drunk... Or we can make the kid shut up..."

'Ohh no,' the whiskered boy thought.

"Ahhhhhh!... Augh! *cough *huff huff" Silent cries filled the air while there was no one around like no one bothered to help the poor kid. Naruto was coughing blood as he curled up in a ball, to prevent more serious injuries... And pain. "Stop please I beg of you! Someone help me!"

"Hahahaha, you think someone will come to save you? Almost everyone in this village hates you!" The beer smelled man that was now sobering out yelled.

"You know Shibata... This kid does look like a girl... Hey demon brat! You might be a prostitute for a famous ninja when you grow up!" The pair both laughed out hard, not worried that they might get caught.

As they ripped off Naruto's pants, the blond pleaded. "Nooooo! Please don't! I'll do anything! You can beat me up more! Someone help me! don't do this! Ahhhhhhhhh!

 **A few minutes later...**

"*drip, drip, drip."

"Huh? Why am in the sewers?"

 **"Gaki, I didn't expect you to come here on your own. Are you that desperate?"** The kyuubi chuckled, evilly.

"Who are you? Are you going to help me?" Said a petrified naruto.

 **"I am the kyuubi! The 9-tailed demon fox that attacked Konoha and was sealed into you! Since if I helped you and gave you my chakra, it'll be sooner that all my chakra will be transferred to you and I will 'die'. So unless you are almost in a death state, I will not help you in any sort of way. I'll be sleeping... For a long time. Sayonara gaki!"**

Naruto was forced back into the real world with no one around him bruised, cuts all around his body, fractured ribs, and of course... Raped. 'I guess they escaped...'

"Hahahahaha... I guess I'm truly _alone and abandoned_ my own prisoner. Hahahaha!" Naruto laughed as he sat against the wall, silent tears sliding off his face and dropping.

 **Present time- Naruto Pov**

"Achoo!"

"Damn that old fur ball! Couldn't he at least heal my stupid cold?" I rushed to work, jumping and running along the rooftop to avoid unnecessary trouble on the streets. I shivered at how cold I was and the place i was going to, the red-light district of Konoha. 'No matter what jiji and the council members try to do, there will always be a red-light district in Konoha.'

"Hahhh..." I sighed, going to work is gonna be another pain of the ass again I guess. I quickly put on a mask ( like Kakashi's ) and tied my hair up in a ponytail and henged to be a person that had black hair and a black outfit of a t-shirt and ninja pants.

" **Thud!"**

"You bastard! You were almost late!"

"Sorry owner! I was at a important meeting for my apartment building"

"You dumb-ass! I don't give a shit about what you do. Now go clean the floors and the bathrooms!"

Haaah... Cleaning the bathrooms sucked, it was so much worse than cleaning the floors except when someone vomited. But, at bars, there's always someone having sex in the stalls... Disgusting... and then I always have to be the poor one to clean it up.

"Ahh~ More~..." A woman's voice was echoing in the men's bathroom.

'I think I have a migraine coming on... or it's just my fever'

 **Timeskip- 6 hours later- Normal Pov**

"Okay gaki, here's your paycheck, do better tomorrow." The owner said.

'Ones, twos, three... Yatta I can pay the rent! Along with food, electricity, and water! Maybe I can buy some tea with my mission money that I got today or some cold medicine.'

As Naruto was running home ( so that no one would attack him suddenly ) his stomach grumbled.

'Oh yeah, I forgot to eat lunch.' *Breathing heavily, realizing that he was sick.

When Naruto came home and locked the door, he tried to turn on the lights. 'Or maybe not,' he thought when he realized that he would have no electricity for the night. He then went to his cupboards to only find nothing and not a single ramen cup. 'Darn I was really craving for some miso ramen. How about I just drink water since even if I did have food, I would just get fat and I heard that you should drink plenty of liquids when you're sick. Oh yeah, no water.'

As Naruto gave up trying to ingest anything, he would just go to bed. Naruto thought he was overweight because over the years his clothes got tighter, and decided he should lose the weight. When Naruto should be growing a lot, he wasn't. He was also wearing the same clothes for years, but when they were getting smaller, he had to lose the weight since ninja clothes were expensive and he thought he was fat.

'Huh? Why is the world spinning? The bed is just so far away. *huff *huff. I guess I'll sleep on the floor again, it's the same thing as the bed anyway. Cold.. and hard.

 **Cut!**

 **Yin-Yang Neko: Yay I broke the 1000 word mark!**

 **Naruto:Yeah... Congrats. Oi why am I at this horrible state?!**

 **Yin-Yang Neko: Just because...**

 **Naruto:*sweats**


End file.
